


Work With Benefits

by noiselessfaithless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiselessfaithless/pseuds/noiselessfaithless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a normal twentysomething with a bright future; that future takes a tumble when he realises something. He's not who he thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work With Benefits

Stiles was getting ready for work just like any other day. He was messing with his hair when is phone started to ring. Lydia. He smiled.

"Hey babe, how are you?" He greeted, putting his phone on speaker and deciding to mess with his hair a bit more.

"Hey babe my car broke down. Again. Do you mind picking me up for work?" She requested

"I'll be there in a few. See you." He said ending the call. He sighed giving up on his hair.

 

"Stiles!" Danny exclaimed, "Did you hear about the new guy?" pointing to the now filled desk next to Stiles' desk. There stood a tall, muscular guy with dark hair and a jawline so sharp that it can make a grown person cry."Hey are you okay?" Danny asked putting a hand of Stiles' shoulder. He nodded and started walking towards his desk his heart almost jumping out of his chest. He was always so welcoming to new people but he was at loss for words. He finally reached his desk after what seemed like an eternity.

"Hello! You must be Stiles. Everyone's been telling me so much about you." The new guy beamed, "I'm Derek by the way. Derek Hale." He held his hand out for Stiles to shake and Stiles gladly took it. Stiles took a seat at his desk and tried to work but he was too distracted by Derek.

 

Stiles was laying in bed trying to sleep but he couldn't. He was thinking about Derek. Again. Just like every other night for the past month. He rarely talked to Derek because he was too afraid of looking dumb in front of him. Derek had added him on Facebook but who uses Facebook anymore?! Obviously Derek. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

"Hey Stiles I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Derek questioned.

"You just did." Stiles smirked reeving a tap on his arm from Derek. "What's up?" He turned to face Derek

"Well, Jackson and Danny invited me out for lunch and I don't want to feel like a third wheel so I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me on this 'date'" He asked, speaking softly. Stiles was smirking like an idiot, "I'll take that as a yes." Derek joked.

Stiles mentally slapped himself.

It was finally lunch hour and they all got ready to leave and head down to a diner near the office.

"Ready?" Derek asked, Stiles nodded and they both walked over to Jackson and Danny who were bickering about something. "What's wrong now?" Derek questioned, "You guys look like an old married couple." They laughed.

They finally reached the diner and waited patiently for their order. Jackson and Derek were having small talk and Stiles couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way Derek talked and the way his eyes lit up or his smile. The food finally came and they dug in.

"So Stiles how's Lydia doing?" Danny asked

"She's, uh, she's okay." Stiles choked out.

"Who's Lydia?" Derek furrowed his eyebrows, popping a french fry in his mouth.

"His girlfriend." Jackson smirked, Derek's facial expression changed from confused to hurt.

"How about you, Derek? Any girlfriends?" Danny inquired

"I'm sitting here with three men do you really think I got a girlfriend." He joked. Stiles' heart started beating faster. "Yes I do." Stiles' heart ached.

"Excuse me." Stiles said, quickly getting up and walking to the bathroom. He was quickly followed by Danny.

"Stiles are you alright?" He said knocking on the stall door.

"Yes. Can't a man just use the bathroom?" Stiles said coldly

"Look Stiles I know about you. I can see it. The way you look at him when he talks. The way you laugh at his jokes even though they are horrible. That's love, Stiles. I'm always here for you if you're ever confused or hurt; trust me I've been in your place before." The stall door unlocked and Stiles came out.

Stiles was over at Lydia's house for Halloween. They had bought a huge bag of chocolate for the kids but ate half of it. The doorbell rang and they both sprang up and opened the door, in front of him stood Derek and with him was a little girl dressed as Batman and him as Robin. Stiles couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

"Stiles!? What are you doing here?" He asked turning the darkest shade of red possible.

"This is Lydia." Stiles answered, earning and 'oh' from Derek.

"You must obviously be Derek. Stiles talks about you a lot." Lydia smiled, holding her hand out for him to shake.

 

"Why don't you guys come trick or treating with us?" Derek quickly changed the subject. Stiles looked at Lydia and she nodded. Stiles quickly grabbed his keys and they both walked out with Derek. After walking a couple blocks Stiles decided to get his car since the bag was getting too heavy for her. He still doesn't know who she is. They emptied the bag into Stiles' Jeep and decided to go out of town to more neighbourhoods. Stiles and Derek waited while Lydia and the girl got candy, Derek turned toward Stiles and he can see how happy Stiles looked seeing her trick-or-treat. "She's my sister's daughter. Was.", He finally spoke, "She died in a fire, leaving her daughter in my care. Her name is Talia." Stiles gave him a soft and a pat on the shoulder but Derek pulled him into a hug. Stiles didn't want to let go but he knew that they had to eventually and they did. "You're a great friend you know that." Friend.

Lydia's mother called her and she had to leave which made Talia upset and Stiles mortified because that meant he'll be alone with Derek.

 

"Trick or Treat!" Talia beamed, scaring the lady a bit.

"Oh how cute! I love your costume." She complimented, giving Talia two handfuls of candy, "Is she your daughter?" She asked Derek and Stiles. They both looked at each other and their faces were turned red. They looked back at her and shook their heads no. "You two would make lovely parents." Derek grabbed Talia's hands as gently as he could and they walked to another house and they were asked if they were the parents of Talia. Every. Single. Time.

 

Talia finally got tired and they started back to the car. Talia pulled at Stiles' hands and held her hands out. Stiles was confused at first but he understood that she wanted to be picked up.

"Oh Stiles it's alright I can do it." Derek insisted, Stiles shook his head and Talia quickly fell asleep on his shoulder. Stiles handed Derek his car keys.

"Open the door." He whispered quietly. Derek did as Stiles told him and helped Stiles put Talia in the backseat next to her bags of candy that she had successfully collected.

Derek told Stiles the way to his house. Stiles parked the car in the driveway and helped Derek bring Talia and her candy down. Derek opened the door to the house and welcomed Stiles in. He helped Derek upstairs to Talia's room, changing her clothes and putting her to bed. They went back downstairs and Stiles headed for the door.

"Wait." Derek chimed sounding a bit desperate, "Would you like to stay for a bit?" Stiles smiled. He followed Derek into the kitchen where Derek poured them both a cup of tea. "Hey Stiles, I still don't have your number." Stiles took his phone out and they exchanged numbers.

"It's time for me to hit the hay." Stiles joked to which Derek forced a smile to. He knew that Derek has a girlfriend that he loves so much and he'll never be interested in someone like Stiles who also happens to have a girlfriend.

That night, Stiles decided to stay as far away as possible from Derek and he will try really hard to not fall for him.

It was Saturday, which meant that Stiles can finally sleep in. Sadly, he had 40 missed calls from Lydia. He knew he was dead. He called her and waited.

"STILES!" She screamed, "We were supposed to have breakfast with my mother. Three. hours. ago." Stiles looked at his alarm clock and realised that it was 11AM.

"Oh my god, Lydia. I'm soooo sorry." He pleaded

"Save it, Stiles." She hung up. Stiles sighed and got up throwing his phone on the bed. He walked to his bathroom and took a shower. He made himself some breakfast and decided to go for a walk. Stiles didn't know what to do he didn't want to lose Lydia. Stiles saw that he was near Danny's house so he paid him a visit.

"Hey Stiles!" Danny greeted.

"Hi Danny." Stiles responded, "I need your help."

Stiles and Danny spent hours talking, which he missed since he doesn't get to see any of his friends anymore. Scott had moved out of Beacon Hills after getting in a big fight with Stiles and they haven't talked since then. Stiles missed his best friend so terribly and he can't help but feel like everything was his fault even though Scott was the one who betrayed him.

They decided to watch Back To The Future and enjoy some hot coca. They were on the third one when Stiles felt his phone buzz. He pulled his phone out and saw that Derek had texted him and he also saw that it was 7PM.

Derek: Stiles! My car is in the shop and I need to take Tali to the hospital. Please come over as soon as you can.

Stiles quickly got up and grabbed his keys.

"Derek needs me." Stiles stated, Danny got up, grabbed his keys, put on his shoes, and they both headed out to Danny's car. Stiles told Danny which way to go and they finally reached his house. Danny wasn't going to even question how Stiles knows where Derek lives.

"Oh my god, Stiles I'm so glad you're here!" He greeted giving him a quick hug and leading him and Danny to Talia's bedroom. Stiles walked over to her and took a seat next to her. "I checked her temperature and she has a fever of 103.5 F."

"She has food poisoning." Danny reported

"How do you know?" Derek stammered

"Well her fever is greater than 101.5 F and she has been throwing up." He walked over and sat on the other side of her bed,"Talia, do you feel lightheaded, is your vision blurry?" He asked, She nodded holding Stiles' hand. "Keep giving her fluids so she doesn't get dehydrated since food poisioning causes dry mouth and if she stays like this until the morning then you should take her to the doctor." Derek nodded and left to get water for Talia. "I need to go see Jackson. I'll talk to Derek downstairs. See you." He said patting him on the back.

"Stiles I feel sick." She groaned, He picked her up and took her to the bathroom where she vomited. He tied her hair in a ponytail with a hair tie that he found in the bathroom so her hair doesn't get in the way. Derek came in with three bottles of water and took a seat next to Stiles on the floor.

He helped Talia back to her room and put a trash can near her bed so she doesn't get up every time she feels sick.

"Stiles it's almost twelve, you should go." Derek whispered.

"Derek it's fine." He insisted, Derek sighed and took a seat next to Stiles.

"I want to thank you for everything that you've done with us. I will be forever thankful for all your help." Derek said, putting an arm around Stiles.

"It, it's no problem really." Stiles stuttered, Derek smiled and removed his arm making Stiles whimper to which he covered up by clearing his throat. Stiles rested his head on Talia's bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Derek came in the room and saw Stiles and Talia sleeping. Taking a picture of them, he smiled and promised to get it framed. He picked up Stiles; to his surprise he wasn't heavy at all. He laid Stiles on his bed.

At 4AM Stiles and Derek were woken up by a scream coming from Talia's room. They both ran, tripping on their way, and they saw that she had thrown up blood. Stiles ran to her picking her up and wrapping her in a blanket. Stiles walked as fast and carefully as he can down the stairs followed by Derek. Derek called 911 and they were there in minutes. They laid Talia on the stretcher and was holding on to Stiles' hands. Derek and Stiles sat in the back with Talia trying to calm her down. They had finally reached the hospital and Talia was taken away from them by the nurses which included Melissa McCall, Scott's mother.

"I thought she was going to be okay." Derek whispered, now sitting in the waiting room.

"She's going to be fine." Stiles assured him, Derek looked up and was met Stiles' eyes.

"Mr. Hale." A soft voice called above their heads. They both look up and see Ms. McCall, or Melissa, Scott’s mother, "She has food poisoning. She's going to be fine. I'm glad that you gave her lots of water.", She smiled, directly at Stiles and started to walk away. Derek's phone rang and he quickly picked it up

"Hi babe. Yeah. Yes. Okay. I understand that you can't make it back. I know you have work but you've been gone too long, Talia missed you and she's sick. No. Don't feel bad. Stiles helps me with her. My friend. I love you too." He closed it. "That was Kate. She has work. Sometimes I feel like she doesn't care about Talia and I at all. Talia doesn't like her but I tell her to be nice to her. God why am I burdening you with this." He sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"Hey, listen you shouldn't have to deal with someone that doesn't make you happy." Stiles said

"You don't know what that feels like you have someone who loves you." He spat back

"Actually-"

"Mr. Hale, you can see Talia now." Melissa said, Derek stood up and followed Melissa. They were sat in a room with Talia who was peacefully sleeping. "Stiles, can I talk to you for a bit outside?" Melissa asked, Stiles nodded and followed her out.

"What's wrong?" He inquired

"It's Scott. He misses you so much and I hate seeing you guys mad at each other. Your father too." She sighed. Melissa married Stiles' father when Stiles and Scott were seniors in high school.

"Look Melissa, I love you like you're my own mother but I can't talk to Scott anymore. He chose to not be friends with me and I'm okay with that." Stiles walked back into the room.

"What's wrong?" Derek whispered, Stiles ignored him and sat in the chair opposite of him. "Stiles." He demanded getting up and walking over to him.

"I'm going to get some air." He pushed Derek away and walked out. He remembers coming here with his mother and how the nurses were so nice to him. They knew that his mother wasn't going to last. Everyone knew. He walked over to the nursery and looked at all the newborns

"You want one of your own?" He heard a familiar voice behind him, he froze. "You can't ignore me forever, Stiles." the voice was closer. He turned around and was met by Scott. "This one's mine." He pointed at a baby wrapped in a yellow blanket.

"Yours?" Stiles stuttered, He nodded. "This is my nephew?" He giggled.

"Niece." Scott corrected. "Mahigan Argent-McCall." He smiled, He looked back at Mahigan and he swears that she's the most beautiful human being he's ever seen. "Stiles, I'm so sorry." He begged, Stiles gave him a soft smile.

"I should get back." Stiles said, "I'm sorry too, Scott." He whispered.

"Stiles! I'm so glad you're back." Talia beamed, Stiles smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Me too." Derek said, Talia covered her mouth with her hand, giggling. "Come on Talia, Please finish this soup." he pleaded. She shook her head. "For Stiles." She opened her mouth and Stiles laughed. "Great news, she's going to be out of here in a couple hours so you can go home now if you want."

"Nooo!" she whined, Stiles shook his head. "Can we keep him with us?" She asked Derek.

"Only if Derek wants me to." Stiles said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Never." He joked

"Oh please you know you want some of this."

"Stiles." Derek warned, averting his eyes to Talia who had bursted into fits of laughter. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Derek answered, the door opened and Sheriff came in; Stiles' smile has now disappeared.

"Hello boys." He greeted, "and princess."

"Dad can we not do this here. Right now." Stiles begged, Sheriff sighed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stilinski." Derek said, shaking Sheriff's hands.

"I'll come out in a minute, dad." Stiles said ushering him out. "I'm sorry." He mouthed to Derek. "What are you doing here, dad?" Stiles asked once they were finally out of the room.

"I've come to check on my son who rarely calls me anymore. Also, to meet my granddaughter."

"I'm sorry I've been busy with work." He stated, Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to invite you over for Thanksgiving."

"Dad, Thanksgiving isn't for another three weeks."

"You can bring your friend too."

"I'm sure he has family elsewhere."

"It won't hurt to ask." Sheriff insisted

"How's Melissa treating you?" Stiles changed the subject

"I'm falling in love with her everyday." He remembered his mother.

"Oh save the sappiness for later." Stiles said, rolling his eyes. Sheriff stopped walking.

"You know I will never love someone as much as I loved your mother, right?" Stiles nodded, as if he read his mind, "Now time to go see my granddaughter." He said giving Stiles a hug.

"Hi Lydia. It's me Stiles."

"I know I have caller I.D"

"Look, I'm sorry about not showing up yesterday. I was really tired from the night before."

"You were out with that guy all night and you never came back.", She spoke softly, "I think we should see other people." Stiles winced, "Stiles I know you stopped liking me a long time ago. I could tell. I stopped too. I think it's better if we see other people."

"Jackson." He mumbled

"I'm sorry." She pleaded, "I love you, Stiles."

"I love you too." He sniffled, "Goodbye, Lydia." He slowly slid down the door and cried silently. The door opened and Derek quickly helped him up.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Derek quaked

"Lydia." That's all it took for Derek to wrap his arms around Stiles tightly and let him cry into his leather jacket.

It was time for Talia to go home. They packed everything up and they headed out to the car.

"Wait. Can we go say hi to someone?" Stiles asked, Derek nodded. Talia held Stiles' hand and they skipped down the hallway. Stiles knocked softly on the door and opened it.

"Stiles?!" Claudia screamed, Claudia was Stiles and Scott's not-so-little-sister.

"Claudia, I've missed you soooo much!" He cried, giving her a big hug.

"Stiles!" Allison cheered, walking over to Stiles and giving him a hug. She noticed the little girl attached to his arm and crouched down on the floor. "Hi! I'm Allison. What's your name?"

"Talia." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're here, Stiles." Scott gleamed, holding Mahigan.

"Oh my god, Is that a baby?!" Talia marveled, she walked over to Scott and Claudia then started playing with the baby.

"Who is she?" Allison whispered, pulling Stiles to the side.

"My friend's niece. Or daughter." She cocked her head to the side, "It's complicated. Anyways, Are you guys moving back here?"

"Yes!" Allison cheered. Stiles' phone beeped.

 **Derek:**  Come quick. please.

"We need to go, Talia, Daddy wants us." Stiles said, Allison winked at him and he sighed. She said goodbye to Mahigan and they quickly walked outside. Derek was waiting for them and he looked pissed. Stiles helped Talia into the backseat and got into the passenger seat. The car ride was silent. Talia had slept so Derek carried her inside with Stiles following behind.

"I should leave." Stiles said, it was now 5PM

"Thank you for everything you've done for us, Stiles." Stiles gave him a soft smile and headed for the door.

"Oh by the way, My dad invited us over for Thanksgiving." Stiles said, He widens his eyes in horror realising what he just said, "I mean if you want to."

"Yeah." Derek tried to hold in his laughter. "Goodnight, Stiles see you tomorrow."

Oh yeah. They worked together.

 

"Morning, Stiles." Derek greeted Stiles

"Morning." Stiles replied

Stiles' phone buzzed.

 **Derek:**  Talia's really excited about seeing the baby again (:

Stiles smiled.

 **Stiles:**  You should get her a new baby brother/sister

 

 **Derek:**  Hahah. With who?!?

 **Stiles:**  hmmm

 **Derek:**  Not you :D

Stiles couldn't help but blush.

"Stiles." Jackson tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Jackson what's up?" He asked

"It's about Lydia." Jackson whispered

"Hey look I'm totally fine with that. It was unfair to her. I shouldn't have kept this relationship going when I found someone else." He said a bit loud, loud enough for Derek to hear. Jackson smiled.

"I'm glad you understand." He said getting up and giving Stiles a pat on the back.

 **Derek:**  Who is she?

 **Stiles:**  Who?

 **Derek:**  Don't play dumb. The girl you like?

 **Stiles:**  Girl?

Stiles went back to work and didn't check his phone.

"Want to go out for lunch?" Derek asked

"Yeah." Stiles smiled.

"Hey Derek! How's Tali doing?" Danny asked, walking over to them.

"She's way better now. My neighbour is watching her just for a couple of days." Derek smiled. My god that smile.

"Hey you know you can drop her off at Scott and Allison's she'll have fun there." Stiles chimed in

"They're back?" Danny inquired

"Yeah. You'll never believe it. They have a daughter now!" Stiles said

"No. Way." Danny gasped.

**~***

It's been three weeks and Stiles has been spending most of his days at Derek's house. His apartment felt too small and empty. They were getting ready for Thanksgiving at Melissa and Stiles' dad's house.

"Which tie?" Derek said, holding up two ties that were the exact same colour.

"Left." Stiles said

"I was thinking that one too." Derek sighed in relief. Derek had been really stressed these past couple weeks so Stiles tried to help him the best that he could, he wished that he could help him in other ways too. Talia and Stiles were downstairs packing some of the food that they've made. "You guys ready?" He asked, They both nodded. Derek grabbed a couple coats since it was getting really chilly outside and put them in the trunk.

They finally reach the Stilinski house and quickly head inside.

"We're so glad you could make it!" Melissa greeted, giving a kiss to each one of them. Stiles took the food into the kitchen where he met Scott who was trying to hush a crying Mahigan. Scott handed him Mahigan and she started giggling. Stiles took her into the living room so Talia can see her.

"Stiles I'm so glad you guys could make it." Sheriff said, Talia sitting on his lap.

Stiles carefully handed his dad Mahigan and decided to help out in the kitchen. Melissa and Scott were trying to not burn anything and so far they're doing very well. The doorbell rings and Stiles runs to open the door.

"Allison!" Stiles greeted giving her a hug. There was a tall woman behind her who looked very familiar to Stiles.

"This is my aunt, Kate Argent." She forced a smile, walking in quickly and leaving Stiles and Kate alone.

"Stiles I need your hel-" Derek froze. Then it clicked. This is the Kate that he was dating who wasn't going to be coming home for Thanksgiving.

"Derek?! What are you doing here?" She stuttered

"He's with me." Stiles interjected

"So you like men now?" She sneered

"I thought you couldn't be home because you had work." He hissed, thus changing the subject.

"Can we do this another time?" She asked, He grabbed her arm, but not too tightly, and walked her outside. "Derek. This isn't going to work out."

"I can't believe I ever loved you." He said simply, walking back inside.

Dinner was very awkward.

Everyone was passed out in the living room from overeating. Except for Derek and Stiles. Of course. Kate had left after dinner because, well, no one wanted here there.

"Wanna go out?" Derek whispered into Stiles' ear.

"Huh?" He said, a bit too loud. Derek hushed him.

"I mean go outside." Stiles nodded.

They drove around for hours with nowhere in mind.

"I give up." Derek sighed parking the car in a dark alley.

"You're going to get us killed." Stiles trembled, Derek smiled. His smile can be seen in the darkest alley. "I haven't done a lot of things yet."

"Like what?" Derek asked, looking directly into Stiles' eyes causing him to look down. There was a silence. "Are you a virgin?" Derek asked

"Woah. You don't just ask a man that." Stiles stammered

"I'll take that as a no." He laughed. "You're so innocent." If only Derek could see Stiles' thought he would think twice about what he said.

"Why are you asking?" Stiles questioned

"No reason." Derek replied starting the car again.

**~***

_3AM_

Stiles couldn't stop thinking about Derek and his odd question. Did he like him? Did he not? I mean of course he did but as a friend. The doorbell rang. Stiles quickly got up and opened the door. It was Derek. He reeked of every type of alcohol ever invented.

"Hey dude are you okay?" He asked, he helped Derek stay balanced and sat him on the couch.

"I loved her so much, Stiles." He said, slurring a bit.

"I know how you feel." Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek, Derek laid his head on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles decided to leave Derek on the couch and go back to bed but Derek wouldn't let go. "Derek I have to go."

"Please don't leave me. Not you." He begged, half asleep. "I  _need_  you." With that he went back to sleep again and so did Stiles.

_7AM_

 

Stiles woke up to find himself wrapped in Derek's arm. He looked up at Derek and he swore that he'd never seen someone look so beautiful sleeping.

"Good morning." Derek said, in a low voice that made Stiles weak. He didn't let go. Fuck. Stiles had a hard-on and he's pretty sure that Derek felt it.

"I need to get up." Stiles finally spoke.

"I can tell." Derek smirked letting go of Stiles. Stiles hung his head low and took care of himself in his bathroom. He couldn't help but think about Derek.

"Stiles hurry up I can finish faster than that." Derek knocked on the door

"You're proud of that?" Stiles asked, opening the door. "Where's Talia?" Stiles asked before Derek could close the door.

"She's at Melissa's house." He closed the door. "I'm going to pick up Talia want to come with?" Derek asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"Sure." Stiles replied, "Give me a couple minutes to take a quick shower."

"Want help?" Derek winked

"How can you be so flirty when just last night you looked like you drank an entire liquor store."

"Hale genes, baby." Derek flashed a smile. Stiles scoffed and walked away from Derek. "You didn't answer my question!" Derek yelled as Stiles got into the bathroom.

**~***

"Stiles!" Talia chimed as she opened the front door.

"Stiles, can I have a word? You too Derek." Stiles' father stood behind Talia. They both nodded and went inside. They were led to the kitchen where Melissa, Scott, Claudia, and Allison were. Did they know about Stiles?

"There's no easy way to say this but I'm pregnant." Melissa said, in one breath. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes.

"There's a million ways you can tell us!" Scott bellowed

"Congratulations!" Allison smiled giving Melissa a hug, followed by Derek, Stiles, and finally Scott.

"How long have you known?" Allison asked

"Almost five months."

"Five?!" Stiles gasped, "You're the most fit pregnant woman I've ever met."

"Watch it Stiles, That's my wife you're talking about." Sheriff joked

"I don't think he swings for that team." Derek whispered under his breath, loud enough for only Stiles to hear him. He punched Derek.

"Hey you guys are invited for Christmas here!" Sheriff said as Stiles, Derek, and Talia were leaving.

**~***

 

Stiles stayed over at Derek's house for Christmas eve so he can set the gifts for Talia but in reality he wants to spend time with Derek before he find out about him.

Whenever Stiles took Talia out shopping to see what things she wanted for Christmas, he wrote it down and bought her everything that she wished for. Derek was mad.

Stiles and Derek woke up early and got everything ready. Derek made breakfast and Stiles watched. They wore silly pajamas that Talia had picked out for them to wear.

"She's up." Derek whispered in horror. They both ran to the living room and witnessed the cutest thing ever.

"Oh my god!! Santa ate all the cookies!" Talia cried going for the now empty plate of cookies not the gifts. They waited for her to open all her gifts and she gave them each a kiss after each one she opened. It was Stiles' turn to open his gift.

_**From: Derek** _

_**To: Stiles** _

__

_**Merry Christmas! ;)** _

He opened his gift and saw that it was a photo of him and Talia sleeping when she was sick.

"It's a dumb gift I know-" Derek was interrupted by Stiles tackling him with a hug.

"It's your turn." Stiles said handing him a big box. Derek opened it and found a very expensive looking watch and shirt.

"I can't accept this. This must have costed you a year's pay!" Derek reported, Stiles insisted.

Claudia and Talia's relationship had grown stronger and they're basically inseparable. They reached Melissa's house and Talia bolted to the front door. They had bought lots of gifts for everyone.

They had a big Christmas dinner and watched old home movies and new ones that Sheriff and Melissa are going to create with their kids. Talia insisted on staying over with Claudia so they left her. Melissa sent them home with lots of leftovers.

"I want to thank you and your family for taking us in and caring for Talia and I. I'm so glad I was sat next to you." Derek smiled, his eyes on the road, but mostly Stiles.

"I'm glad too." Stiles spoke

"Listen Stiles I was wondering if Talia can stay with you for a bit?"

"Yes of course." Stiles replied

"I'm going on a trip for a couple of days, including New Year's Eve." Derek said, Stiles knew that this was better for him.

"So, uh, just drop her off whenever." Stiles said, when they finally reached his apartment.

"I was actually wondering if you could stay at our house." Derek said

"Are you sure?" Stiles questioned

"That's your second home." Derek smiled, "Well third." He joked.

**~***

It was New Year's Eve and Stiles had just dropped Talia off at Melissa's house and he decided to go back to Derek's house even though they begged him to stay. He arrived and went straight to the beer in the fridge. He laid down on the couch turning on the tv to the New Year's Eve celebration in New York  all while enjoying three bottles of beer. The door unlocked.

 

"Stiles?" Derek called out, Stiles can barely say anything. Derek found Stiles laying on the couch and drunk as hell. "Did you drink all of these?" He asked. Stiles nodded and fell forward onto Derek's chest. "Stiles are you alright?" Derek asked

 

**10.**

 

"No."

 

**9.**

 

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, holding him up.

 

**8.**

 

"You."

 

**7.**

 

"Me?"

 

**6.**

 

"Yes You."

 

**5.**

 

"I fell for you." Stiles cried, "But you weren't there to catch me."

 

**4.**

 

"Stiles." Derek gasped.

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

"I love you." Derek said, kissing Stiles. Stiles was now sober. Derek wanted to kiss Stiles ever since he met him that first day in the office. Derek was in pain whenever he saw Stiles hurt. Derek loved Stiles so much but he never knew if Stiles loved him.

"I love you too." Stiles breathed.

 

_He did._


End file.
